1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine cooling systems, more specifically to leakage path cooling systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional turbomachines pressurize “cold” air into leakage paths associated with blade and vane portions of turbomachines (e.g., in a turbine section) to prevent hot gas path gases from leaking into the surrounding housing components that are not designed to sustain the temperatures of the gas path gases. In certain configurations, non-gas path components include temperature limits ranging from about 1200 degrees F. (about 649 degrees C.) to about 1450 degrees F. (about 788 degrees C.). Leakage air exits through leakage paths inward and joins the gas path, thereby blocking hot gases from traveling out through the leakage paths.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved thermodynamic efficiency and enhanced component cooling in turbomachines. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.